A Master's Love
by Samantha114
Summary: ONE-SHOT. When Ciel comes to a shocking revelation, how will Sebastian react? This is my very first Kuroshitsuji and it's probably not my best, but please not hate comments. Contains romance between 2 boys (yaoi), so if you don't like it don't read. Rated T for kissing. Please review


**A/N: This is my very first anime fanfic ever! Please be kind and review! This is a love story between two boys (yaoi), so if you don't like it, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT OWN****KUROSHITSUJI (I wish I did because I absolutely love it, but unfortunately, I do not)**

Ciel POV

I don't know when it happened. Somehow, in the middle all of the cases we worked on, all of the criminals and enemies we brought to justice, I fell helplessly in love with Sebastian Michaelis. He was the epitome of handsomeness—his tall muscular form, his disarrayed hair that somehow looked perfect, his deep red eyes and how they gazed into his blue one, and his smirk that was capable of saying so much on its own—how could anyone not fall for him? How do I tell him? How do you tell your _male butler_, who happens to be a demon that will eventually devour your soul, that you're head over heels in love with him.

"Young Master!" Sebastian called loudly, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes, are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," I said, blushing.

A patronizing smirk flashed across Sebastian's face as he poured his tea. "Today we have earl grey tea, my lord," he said. He poured the tea and set it in front of him. He leaned in close; so close he could feel his breath near his neck. "Will that be all, young master?" he half said, half breathed. It sent chills down Ciel's spine. His perfect lips were so close to me; if I moved another millimeter, I would be kissing him.

"Y—yes," I stuttered, my face heating up even more that it already was.

"Then I'll leave you to your paperwork, young master," he said. He bowed and left the room. My heart was racing. _Does he feel the same way? Or is he just teasing me?_ I quickly abandoned the thought. _That's preposterous. I'm nothing more than a meal to him._ I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shook them away and tried to focus on my paperwork. The monotonous chore succeeded in taking my mind off of him for at least a little while.

A few hours and 3 stacks of company paperwork later, Sebastian came through the door.

"It's time to retire to bed, young master," he said.

I got up and followed him to my bedroom. He got me into my pajamas and I got into bed. He came closer to me, and upon seeing his face in the moonlight, I saw what I thought was a look of sadness or longing in his eyes.

"Before you go to sleep, I wanted to inform you that Lady Elizabeth will be coming over tomorrow." He said. Acid laced his voice. Was he…jealous?

I needed to know what he was feeling. I didn't want to resort to this, but it seems as though I have no choice.

"Sebastian, this is an order, tell me how you feel about me," I said. His eyes widened a bit and he looked taken aback. The jealous looking expression in his eyes held nothing but joy now.

"I thought you'd never ask," He said with a smirk, "Young master, I love you."

I felt my heartbeat quicken. He crossed the room so that he was directly in front of me. He bent down with full intent. His lips were so close to mine. I leaned forward and crashed my lips against his.

His lips were soft and strong. I parted my lips and he took the opportunity to grant his tongue access. I followed his lead and soon a battle was being fought. I broke away for air, panting and gasping. His lips went to my neck and then back up to my lips. After another kiss, he broke away and looked at me, waiting for me to confess my feelings to him.

"S-Sebastian," I stuttered, "I love you."

"I feel the same, young lord," he said. He took out his pocket watch and looked at the time. "It's getting late, young master; I think its best you retire."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. He ridded himself of his tailcoat and lay down beside me. I snuggled up to him and put my head on his chest.

"Sebastian, what happens now?" I asked.

"What do you mean young master?" He asked back.

"I mean, where does that put us? With the contract and my soul?"

"Ciel, I love you. I will be with you until _the end_ and after." He said.

"Y—you called me Ciel," I said.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"No, not at all, in fact, I prefer it when we're alone." I said. I yawned. I didn't realize I had gotten so tired.

"Sleep now, Ciel," he said, "I love you."

I had never slept better in my life.

**A/N: Hopefully you liked it, thanks for reading and please review! As a heads up to everyone, I did make a second chapter to this. you can find the link on my profile. Unfortunately, it has an explicit lemon, so I can't post it on this site. Hopefully you will like it. **


End file.
